The invention relates generally to systems, methods and apparatus for targeted education and advertising, and more specifically to the strategic placement of health-related advertising information corresponding to an electronic newsletter associated with the health-related advertising information.
The health-related advertising information may comprise commercial advertising. However, the health-related advertising information may also comprise noncommercial information for inducing consumers to seek more information concerning healthy living. Preferred embodiments of the invention are concerned with the dissemination of information to consumers, e.g. patients, to induce and empower consumers to obtain further knowledge from a related web site.